In the art of document printing such as in the increasingly popular field of electrophotographic or laser jet printing, the printers have generally been designed to print on a number of different paper sizes. These sizes include legal size (81/2 inches .times. 14 inches), A4 size (8.27 inches .times. 11.7 inches), letter size (81/2 .times.11 inches) executive size (7.25 inches .times. 10.5 inches), and B5 size (7.17 inches .times. 10.12 inches). Using currently available techniques, it is the practice to use either individual paper cassettes to handle each different paper size or to use a single cassette having a movable partition therein which can be manually adjusted to fit a desired paper size.
The above requirement for separate paper cassettes to fit each paper size is obviously undesirable from the standpoint of cost, paper handling and storage, and the use of paper cassettes having adjustable partitions is also characterized by several distinct disadvantages. These include the requirement that an upstanding partition must first be moved from one location to another; then the paper size indicator must be moved by an operator to the correct size indicia, and thirdly an electrical adjustment must be made between the cassette and printer to properly indicate to the printer which paper size is available in the cassette for printing. All of these latter requirements are time consuming, and they leave open the possibility of operator error and failure to make the above correct manual and electrical connections which would properly indicate the paper size being then available or then being used in the paper cassette.